


Studio Cuddles

by watermelonquokka



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, drunk wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonquokka/pseuds/watermelonquokka
Summary: An overworked but excited Wonho gets a late visit in his music studio.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho & Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Studio Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny little showho moment because we all deserve a little fluff in these days. I also miss their interaction so much.  
> Hope you enjoy

It had been quite a while since he had been able to finish recording so many demos in a row. He ran his hand through the blond hair on his head, that hadn’t seen a brush in - well, he wasn’t even sure how long he had even been locked up in his studio. He vaguely remembered how someone had brought him coffee a few hours ago, but that was all structure his mind was able to create right now. After he remembered to save up all the progress he had made, looking at the brim filled folder on his computer with a proud smile, he finally got to stretching his broad shoulders, something he had not done in too long as well. The coffee cup next to the computer had long been empty, only the melted ice sitting at the bottom of it coming up the straw now. But no matter how dehydrated and hungry his body was right now, his mind was in a state of bliss. He ran both of his hands through his hair as the smile on his lips grew bigger and bigger until he let out a disbelieving laugh. He had enough songs for another album, easily two Mini Albums if he counted the ones he hadn’t recorded yet. How was this even possible? Only a year ago he had been convinced that his career was over and that he would never be able to produce any song ever again, maybe produce for other people at best if he was lucky, but now here he was, in his own studio, recording demo versions of songs for his own upcoming album. He really was the luckiest man in this world and he couldn’t even notice how tired he was through all of his thoughts about how lucky he was. He grabbed for the little bunny plushie he had gotten in the mail from a fan in times he hadn’t even dreamed of a solo debut and squeezed it tightly against his chest. It never left his side when he was in the studio, it was sitting right next to his computer at all times, keeping him company whenever it got hard, or when he was feeling ecstatic and happy, like right now. “Thank you”, he mumbled into the bunny’s ear and placed it back to its place. He was so caught up in this moment of happiness and delirium that he didn’t hear the knock on his door, not even the second one, but only got startled when he heard someone entering his studio. “Hyung! You startled me!” He said with a giggle as he looked up to find his friend coming in. “Hoseok-ah, you’ve been locked up in here for almost thirteen hours now. How about I treat you to some nice food.” 

“Hyung, i’m fine!” Hoseok chuckled as he got up to great Hyunwoo with a hug. “I just recorded a full demo album in one day!” He said all excited, and saw the proud smile grow on his Hyungs face after all, covering up the concern that had been there before. 

“That’s great. Then how about we celebrate with good food, huh?” Hyunwoo chuckled, and patted Hoseok’s shoulder. And to that Hoseok couldn’t help but agree after all, grabbing for his jacket and keys quickly, and checked once again if he had saved everything. They decided on their favourite barbecue place near by, a place they had frequented ever since their trainee days. As they got seated Hoseok couldn’t help but appreciate that some of their traditions hadn’t changed, even after everything. Of course he was sad that he couldn’t make music together with Hyunwoo and the others anymore. sometimes they did anyway, the two of them at least, even though they both knew that the probability of those songs ever being released was slim. They did it for fun anyway, whenever they had some free time. It wasn’t often, but Hyunwoo had gotten a place near Hoseok’s company building only two weeks ago, so maybe they would be able to see each other more often from now on. It only dawned on him now though, that it wasn’t the normality anymore that Hyunwoo came to his studio just like that. “Wait, Hyung, do you have a day off? It was you who brought me coffee earlier on as well, right?” Hoseok noticed a soft, but kind of sad smile grow on Hyunwoo’s face at those words, and he shook his head. “Not really a day off, Jooheon and Changkyun have been fighting all morning at practice so we decided to stop our schedule for today. I think Kihyun is working on a cover instead, and Hyungwon and Minhyuk have made a livestream earlier so i simply thought i’d check in with you.” Hoseok always felt weird when Hyunwoo gave him updates like this. He still loved all of them so much, and he would still say they were close, they were family after all, but things had changed, he couldn’t ignore that. And watching from a far was still so weird. He only saw Hyunwoo regularly, and he was awfully grateful for that, but he was also missing the others so much. It would get easier for everyone with time, he knew that, and for now he was just glad he saw Hyunwoo so much, and he was still talking to Minhyuk and Hyungwon, even if it was only over text or facetime most of the time. Well, he wasn’t part of their daily life anymore, and he would eventually stop feeling like he was missing out on it, and he was feeling more and more like himself actually, doing the things he had always wanted to do, which did help him to overcome those negative feelings at least. Everyone was going through a lot right now, and they had always had different ways of dealing with hardships, so it was no wonder that not all of them were as close as they had been before. For now Hoseok was just so touched that Hyunwoo was still being the caring Hyung he had always been, as if he had never left. “It will get better” Hoseok reassured with an empathetic smile and handed him the menu. They hadn’t eaten together in a long while, and Hoseok had missed it so much, it had always been the most fun to get food with Hyunwoo, and he was still trying to figure out how he could include him in his youtube channel, and bring their food show back somehow. “We should get a lot of meat.” Hyunwoo said, just like he always did when they had something to celebrate. “And we should get soju and beer.” Hoseok added, still feeling giddy and excited. Hyunwoo simply nodded at that suggestion, and started ordering almost the whole menu for them. At least nothing had changed between the both of them. No, even better, since they weren’t working together anymore it had even gotten better. They might not be seeing each other every day, but enough not to miss each other painfully. Which didn’t mean that Hoseok didn’t have moments in which he just wanted to see the other desperately and missed him dearly. But he couldn’t even think of those times right now, not when they were eating together like they always had. It had been the first thing that had made them grow close back then, and now it was still their thing, bringing them together whenever they had the time. And all of that without the stress of working and living together.

  
  
  


They ended up ordering way too much food. Of course they did, they could never actually order the right amount for themselves. And no matter how long they kept sitting at the table, convincing themselves that they only had to drink more soju to be able to finish it all, they never did. They ate a lot, they ate way too much, but not everything they had ordered. The owner of the restaurant ended up packing the rest up for them, and Hyunwoo decided that Hoseok would take all of it to his studio for when he spent too much time there and forgot to eat again. Hoseok couldn’t even say no, when the other was already getting up, taking the bags and reaching for Hoseok’s hand to take and pull him out onto the street. Hoseok was glad for his Hyungs hand, as he only now noticed how much they had actually been drinking and was a little more insecure on his feet than he would have liked. Hyunwoo was a better drinker than him, so he was still comfortably walking over to Hoseok’s entertainment and pulling the other along. Hoseok remembered how they had sneaked out of the dorms when they had been younger, and had still all lived together. Even back then it had only been because they wanted to eat something nice or to secretly drink, a lot of times it had been all seven of them, but most of the time it had only been the two of them. He always looked back on those memories fondly, never quite sure what emotions exactly were bubbling up inside of him, but he always loved thinking back to those days. And even now when a lot had changed, the feeling bubbling up in his chest hadn’t. They were adults now, not living in a dorm anymore, allowed to go wherever they wanted, whenever they wanted, and they didn’t need to hide sneaking out from the others as well, but it still made Hoseok just as giddy as back then when they had been so much younger. One thing hadn’t changed at all though, and right now it made him laugh more than anything. Hoseok had of course had trouble putting in the door code right now, and so Hyunwoo took it upon himself do it it himself, and he of course also knew where Hoseok had his keys to the elevator as well, and was now leading them into his office, knowing that door code as well. Hoseok let himself fall onto his sofa in his studio, where he had spent so many nights already and watched Hyunwoo put all the leftovers into the tiny fridge in the corner with a drunken smile on his face. “Hyung?” He asked, not satisfied with the hum he got as an answer and tried again. “NuNu Hyung!” He said, giggling at his own words, and giggling even more when he noticed Hyunwoo chuckle as well. “What is it, Hoho?” Hyunwoo chuckled again and went over to Hoseok who stumbled up from where he was sitting to wrap his arms around the other and cuddle up to Hyunwoo’s chest. “I miss you every day, NuNu” he said, as he snuggled his face even more into the others chest, taking in his comforting smell, and feeling his warmth surround him. “Hoseok-ie, you’re drunk” Hyunwoo chuckled yet again as he made his drunk friend sit down again. Hoseok didn’t let his Hyung stand though and simply pulled him down with him. He loved that Hyunwoo chuckled more when they were together, he had noticed it years ago, and that realisation had stayed with him until this very moment and it only made him snuggle up to Hyunwoo even more, until he laid his head on the others lap, and felt Hyunwoos hands run through his hair. “Hyung, you miss me too, right?” Hoseok asked, and just closed his eyes for a moment. “Of course.” Hyunwoo answered, and Hoseok could hear the smile in his voice and had to turn his head shortly to find it right there on the others lips. “I can’t see your eyes, Hyung” Hoseok said and jumped up from where he had been laying, not feeling drunk anymore, or tired, he was both, but he just couldn’t feel it right now, not when he looked at his hyung’s smile. “Do you want to listen to what I recorded today, Hyung?” Hoseok asked, jumping up yet again, and fell back to his office chair to open the programs back up. 

  
  


Compliments by Hyunwoo were always quite special. Not only because it was Hyunwoo, but because he never said anything he didn’t mean. He listened to everything until the very end with a focused expression on his face, even now when he had been drinking as well, and took another moment to think over everything he had just heard until he said anything. It was always quite nerve wracking to wait for his feedback, as his expression never gave anything away, but as soon as he had decided on what to say, he went into detail and pointed out everything he had loved and appreciated and the things he had noticed could use some improvement as well. And even when he gave criticism it was worded in a non hurtful way, but always very much constructive and actually helpful. Ah, Hoseok missed working on music with Hyunwoo, he really really did. No matter how nervous he got now too as he waited for the other to tell him what he thought about the demo versions. 

Hoseok could have cried at what Hyunwoo said to his music, he had done that the first time he had shown him his solo debut album as well, but now was no different. How could he not be moved when his Hyung told him how proud he was and that he had seemed to have found his own sound, and that he had grown as a person and as a musician alike. 

Hoseok was so fond of the other and he felt the need to tell Hyunwoo how much he appreciated and looked up to him, so he saw no other option than to get up and cuddle back up to his Hyung, wrapping his arm tightly around the other, so he didn’t dare move. “Thank you for still being here with me.” Hoseok said, not even sure himself if he meant literally here in the studio at this hour of the night, or here in his life after everything that had happened, but whatever he meant right now, both things were true anyway, he didn’t know what he would do without the other. He gave him inspiration and the strength to go on with everything and do what he wanted in his life. He would have given up years ago, even before all of that drama if it weren’t for Hyunwoo always believing in him and having his back. No matter how much he was struggling himself, he was always able to lift everyone around him up. Sometimes literally to make everyone laugh, but most of the time he was just able to lift the spirits. Hoseok wasn’t sure when he had grown to be the most important person in his life, but it had happened and it was like that right now too. He didn’t know if he could ever live without the other anymore, and he didn’t want to test it either. He would do everything to keep Hyunwoo close. Whatever it took he would do it. But for now he was here, and he would make it count. He only squeezed his arms tighter around the other and heard a deep chuckle coming from him. “I’m not going anywhere, Hoseok.” He said in his deep calm voice that always managed to make everyone feel safe and happy. “Promise?” Hoseok asked anyway and looked up to the other. He only got a hum as an answer, but he was satisfied with that and decided that he needed to make the other sit down again and lay his head back into Hyunwoo’s lap. For a while they just stayed like that, Hoseok bathing in Hyunwoo’s promise and the calming feeling of his hand running through his hair. He wouldn’t mind staying like that forever, but he would also savour every last second he got until the other would have to leave again. He wasn’t though, and Hoseok felt himself doze off a few times, but the hand in his hair was still gently moving whenever he woke up again, and every time he noticed it again, he couldn’t help but smile tiredly. “Hyung?” He mumbled, not even able to look up right now, as he had grown too sleepy to do so. The answer he got yet again was a deep hum. “I love you, Hyung.” He said, his eyes slowly closing again. “I know.” He heard in the distance, as he was drifting off into a deeper sleep. And he could just barely even notice strong arms closing around him in an embrace and maybe he was already dreaming, but he was sure he heard a soft “I love you, too.” 


End file.
